


Silver Buttons

by velvetjinx



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Come Swallowing, Formalwear, Kink, M/M, MCU kink bingo 2017, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Scott has a crush on Sam. Sam has seen him looking.





	Silver Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for square 21 of my MCU Kink Bingo card!
> 
> Dedicated to Sami (whatthefoucault) who brought this pairing to my attention in the first place.

Scott’s jaw nearly hit the floor when Sam entered the room. He’d known for a while that Sam was hot; it was difficult not to notice the man’s almost ethereal beauty. But this…

A three piece, dark purple suit. Shoes shone so brightly Scott was sure he’d be able to see his face in them. But it wasn’t the shoes that had him practically drooling. 

It was the waistcoat. 

It added something ineffable to the overall look. Maybe it was the way it fit across Sam’s flat stomach and chest. Maybe it was the polished silver buttons that shone in the myriad lights from the giant Christmas tree. 

Maybe Scott was just a ridiculous loser who had a kink for formalwear. 

Sam saw him and waved, striding assuredly up to him. 

“Hey, Tic-Tac!” Sam said easily, and Scott tried to gather his brain cells together enough to return the greeting. 

“Uh, hey,” he managed finally, and Sam gave him an odd look. 

“You okay? You look a little flushed.”

“I’m fine!” He wasn’t. He tugged at his collar. “Is it… is it hot in here?”

“Not really,” Sam said, his tone slightly incredulous. “Come on, man, I’m taking you out for some air. You look like you’re about to pass out.”

Scott meekly allowed himself to be led out of the compound to the small garden. He sat on the bench, his head between his knees, and felt Sam’s hand on his back. It was a warm, comforting, but somehow distracting weight. Scott bit back a whimper. 

“You okay? Take deep breaths, Tic-Tac. You’ll be okay,” Sam said. Scott did as Sam told him, breathing deeply in through his nose and out through his mouth. “That any better?” 

Scott sat back, leaning his head against the back of the bench. “Yeah,” he replied breathily. “I’ll be fine.”

Sam was silent, and Scott sat up, glancing at him curiously. Sam was watching him closely. “You know,” he said thoughtfully, “I’ve kinda noticed you watching me. A lot. More than you even watch Steve, and we all know about your big gay crush on him.” Scott blushed, his cheeks feeling like they were on fire. “Makes me wonder, you know. Why you’re looking.”

Scott’s eyes widened. “I. Uh. I mean…” he managed weakly, trailing off. 

Sam tilted his head in thought, then cupped Scott’s cheek in his palm and leaned in. As their lips touched, Scott whimpered, and he felt Sam smile against him. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Sam murmured. Scott nodded wildly, and Sam nuzzled his cheek, making Scott turn towards him to kiss him again. The kiss deepened, and Scott moaned. “Hmm, we’d better go back in there before someone comes looking for us,” Sam said, pulling back. Scott nearly whined at the loss. “But what are you doing later?”

“Uh, nothing?” Scott replied. 

“How about you come back to mine after the party?” Sam grinned. “See how much you like my suit.” Scott nodded, dazed, and Sam kissed him briefly. 

They rejoined the party, and Scott did his best to mingle and not watch Sam the whole night. 

When the party began to wind down, Clint—who had given Scott a ride to the compound—clapped him on the shoulder. “You ready to go?”

“It’s cool, Clint. I’ll take him home,” Sam said smoothly from behind them. Clint turned and grinned. 

“You sure?”

Sam shrugged. “Yeah, it’s fine. I think I’m closer anyway so it saves you going out of your way.”

Clint nodded. “Okay, cool. See you guys later!” 

When Clint was out of sight, Sam turned to Scott. “So, are you ready to leave?” he asked, his voice practically a purr, and Scott swallowed hard. 

“Yeah.”

They said their goodbyes, then Scott climbed into the passenger seat of Sam’s car, gripping his own knees as they drove in an effort not to touch Sam. 

They were no sooner in the door of Sam’s apartment and Sam was on him, pushing him against the wall and devouring his mouth. Scott moaned into the kiss, pushing his hardening cock against Sam’s hip. 

“You’re so desperate for it, aren’t you?” Sam murmured, and Scott nodded, too out of his mind with need to care. “It’s okay, baby. I’ll take care of you.” Sam led him through to the bedroom, and turned to him, expression thoughtful. “I think you should strip off for me. Put on a show.”

Scott blushed, but nodded, and Sam sat on the bed, massaging his cock through his pants as he watched. Scott began to strip off, trying to be as sexy as possible. But of course his fingers turned to thumbs and his shirt proved more difficult than it should, then he had to hop to remove his socks, and his briefs got caught on his erection. But finally he was naked, and stood in front of Sam, trying not to fidget. 

Sam got up off the bed and strode over to him, kissing him deeply. “Aren’t you going to take your clothes off?” Scott asked nervously. 

Sam shook his head. “Since you like my suit so much I think I’m gonna leave it on. What’s your favorite thing about it?”

Scott blushed even deeper. “The waistcoat,” he mumbled, and Sam smirked then, without warning, grasped Scott’s cock and began to stroke. Scott gasped at the feel of Sam’s strong, sure hand on him, stroking him just right to make his toes curl. Sam kissed him as he worked his cock, now and then swiping his thumb over the head to spread around the precome there. 

Scott knew he was too worked up to last. “Not gonna be able to hold on,” he warned Sam, and Sam smiled. 

“Do it, baby. Want to see you come for me. Want to see you fall apart because I made you.”

Scott moaned, fucking Sam’s fist and kissing him frantically as he was driven closer and closer to the edge. He felt himself teter on the precipice for a moment, then Sam twisted his hand under the head and pleasure overtook him as he came with a cry. Sam didn’t let go until he had milked him dry, and Scott twitched, sensitive. 

“Hmm,” Sam hummed, looking down, and Scott followed his gaze. Sam’s pristine waistcoat was now covered in streaks of come, some of which had landed on those shiny buttons. “Well, I can’t send it to the dry cleaner like this,” Sam said thoughtfully. “I think you should clean it off for me.”

Scott made to go and get a tissue, but Sam shook his head. 

“What?” Scott asked, confused. 

“I meant you should clean it off with your tongue,” Sam clarified, heat in his gaze. “And then when you’re done, I think you should suck me.”

Scott whimpered and nodded. He got to his knees and began licking his own spunk off of Sam’s waistcoat buttons. His own spent cock gave a valiant twitch, but his recovery time wasn’t that fast any more. 

When Sam’s waistcoat was cleaner, Sam reached down and unzipped his pants, pushing them and his underwear down far enough to let his cock spring free. Scott’s mouth began to water. Sam had a gorgeous cock, big and thick and cut, and the tip was already glistening with precome. Scott leaned in, nuzzling against Sam’s cock, before grasping hold of it and licking around the head. Sam tensed above him and Scott grinned, taking the head into his mouth and sucking. 

“Oh, yeah,” Sam groaned. “Fuck, you look good with my cock in your mouth.”

Scott moaned around Sam’s cock, taking as much as he could into his mouth before starting to bob his head. Sam’s hand started carding through his hair, holding gently at the back of his head, encouraging rather than pushing. 

“Oh, fuck, Tic-Tac, you’ve got a talented mouth,” Sam gasped. “Fuck, you’re gonna make me come so hard.”

Scott moaned around him again, digging his tongue into the slit as he sucked, and suddenly Sam’s fingers were tightening in Scott’s hair as he cried out. Scott swallowed Sam’s come as it filled his mouth, but he was out of practice and a little escaped out his lips onto his chin. 

Sam hauled him to his feet, grinning when he saw his own spunk on Scott’s face. He leaned in and licked it off, before licking his way into Scott’s mouth. Scott wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist, pulling him closer as they kissed, hoping that this wasn’t just going to be a one-off. 

“You can use the bathroom first,” Sam murmured against his lips. “Don’t fall asleep before I get back. I wanna kiss you goodnight.”

Scott’s heart soared, and he nodded in agreement. 

There were a lot of goodnight kisses when Sam returned from the bathroom, and Scott could look his fill of Sam’s naked body. They dragged the covers over themselves, and Sam pulled Scott in to snuggle on his chest. Scott lay in the dark, listening to Sam’s heartbeat, and thought that he’d never felt quite so contented. 

He couldn’t help but wonder if he could convince Sam to wear that suit again soon.


End file.
